


The Guide to the Galaxy

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AKA: LOTS OF RESEARCH, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THE ENTIRE GALAXY'S HISTORY, Thanks, also please tell me what to cover or if i missed anything, both legends and canon, get ready for sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: Welcome. This is The Guide to the Galaxy, all the stars and planets in one book. The Inner-Rim, Outer-Rim, and Mid-Rim. They are all covered here in this handy guide, for your personal information. After all, it’s a big galaxy. There is so much to tell you about. I hope that the information in this guide is helpful to your travels._____________________________________________________________COVERS BOTH LEGENDS AND CANON





	The Guide to the Galaxy

Introduction  
__________

Welcome! This is The Guide to the Galaxy, all the stars and planets in one electronic holo-book. The Inner-Rim, Outer-Rim, and Mid-Rim. They are all covered here in this handy guide, for your personal information. After all, it’s a big galaxy. There is so much to tell you about. I hope that the information in this guide is helpful to your travels.

This guide will cover a lot of things, and is the perfect gift for someone or just to have with you when travelling. If you want to find your next vacation spot, this guide can help. If you want to communicate with the locals, this guide is just the right thing for you. If you want to know more about culture, cuisine, health, safety, or more about different places in the galaxy, keep reading. 

 

Your journey awaits.


End file.
